


Scent Trials

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Sterek Explorations [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Grinding, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Stiles is am omega with a seemingly off-putting scent and was convinced he would be alone as no one found him remotely appealing. He finds out  the head alpha of their territory, Derek Hale, is holding a scent trial to find a compatible omega. Stiles has to go along with it despite knowing he won;t be chosen. It would just be another rejection. But he can't even begin to predict how the day will go.





	

                He didn’t want to do this. He _really_ didn’t want to do this. But the Hale Alpha, who he had only seen in passing a few times, wanted to fall back on older traditions to find a mate. Over the past few decades, when high ranking alphas, like the Hales, wanted to mate they would attend scent trials to find someone compatible. The chosen omega, or occasional beta, would then be claimed by the alpha. The practice was…less than ideal and not really in practice any more. Now, most would make connections through families and they would court before agreeing to be mates. That was how non-high ranking people found mates. Though, he supposed his parents found each other by smell. His dad apparently sniffed out his mom at a late-night diner. She was studying with some friends and as soon as he stepped inside she stole all his attention. He literally stumbled over his feet to land on the floor. She giggled at him and he offered to buy her waffles. The Hale alpha, Derek…he had disregarded the power of scent and his instinct before. And it had cost him dearly. That beta woman turned his entire world on it’s head and he didn’t question his instincts after that. After the prompting of his only surviving relatives, Laura, Peter, and Cora, he opted for a scent trial.  

It’s not like Stiles was worried about being picked – he was positive he wouldn’t be. Most alphas complained that he smelled acrid or synthetic or just bitter. He was sure his ADHD medication was partially to blame, but he also knew his natural scent was probably not desirable. The main reasons he was opposed to this was because he knew that any omega picked would likely be coerced or outright forced to mate with the alpha who chose them, per the old ways. He also wasn’t looking forward to the humiliation of being presented like a piece of meat. He was sure Jackson and some of the others would leer and pick on him after he was rejected and had to rejoin his peers. He wished he could just send in some sweaty shirt with a note that read ‘ _see? I smell like garbage and you shouldn’t make me go to this stupid, old ritual_.’   

“When will it happen?” Scott asked him as they left the school grounds with Allison and Isaac.

“Ugh, tomorrow. I have to go meet with all the others they rounded up. Heather is fucking terrified,” Stiles lamented. Heather was an omega with an omega girlfriend. She was afraid she was going to get picked and be forced to mate with an alpha despite her orientation. It used to happen before legislation made same-sex marriage legal a few years before.

“I can imagine she is,” Allison frowned. Allison was a beta and in a triad with Scott, an alpha, and Isaac, another omega. Because he was mated to Scott he was exempt from the trial.

“Are they doing it with all of you in one big room and he just walks around and sniffs?” Isaac wondered.

“Nah. Apparently, he will be in a room alone and we will go in one at a time to be scented individually. I guess it promises for a cleaner appraisal or whatever. No scents overpowering another. I go at like 9:30am,” he grumbled.

“That’s too early for you,” Scott snorted.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Stiles sighed.

“How does your dad feel about it? He actually knows Derek, right?” Allison pressed.

“He said he wasn’t surprised. Not really. After that stuff with your aunt he got super closed off. But my dad thinks he’s a nice guy and thinks whatever omega he picks won’t have anything to worry about. Which isn’t super reassuring but it’ll have to do,” Stiles shrugged and Isaac was pressed up against his side. The blonde was rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder and trying to soothe his nerves. Isaac was always fairly sensitive to the emotions of others. Stiles was sure his scent was even more bitter with apprehension flooding his body. Scott was soon behind him and pressing a hand to the back of his neck. They were trying to calm him, but he knew that it wouldn’t come until everything was over.

When they rounded the corner going towards the parking lot they saw a small crowd. There looked to be close to 2 dozen people circled around someone or something. They people parted some and Stiles could see one Derek Hale and Laura Hale. They were walking towards the front entrance, Laura laughing about something and Derek looking as stoic as every time Stiles had ever seen him.

“Well, at least he’ll be the most attractive alpha to ever reject me,” Stiles half-joked.

“Stiles, just because you don’t smell good to Scott or half the alphas in this town doesn’t mean you don’t have a mate out there somewhere,” Isaac chirped. Allison smiled at him and stood up to kiss him.

“Why do you think he’s here?” Scott asked.

“Probably picking up Cora,” Allison shrugged.

“We should get a move on. Melissa will be mad if we’re late for dinner again,” Isaac reminded.

“You guys go. Be an adorable family unit. I need to get home and hide the bacon I’m sure my dad bought when he went to the store today,” Stile chuckled. The three waved and walked off to Allison’s car, driving away soon after. Stiles was meandering a bit. Delaying the inevitable. His jeep was all the way at the end of the lot. Everyone had mostly dispersed and there were hardly any people left in the lot. He passed a black truck when the door swung open and knocked him down. He hit the pavement hard and winced. He braced his hand on the side of the car and started to stand up, only to be shoved back down.

“Ah, Stilinski. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time,” he heard hissed above him. Glancing up, Stiles realized it was Matt. Matt fucking Daehler, who seemed to have it out for Stiles and he had no idea why.

“God damnit, what do you even want, man,” Stiles huffed.

“Just trying to kill some time, _omega_ ,” he leered. Stiles flinched back at the tone. When Matt first moved to Beacon Hills 2 years prior he seemed nice enough and even appeared to like Stiles. He was kind to Stiles and sat with him at lunch when Scott was otherwise occupied. But then he got…brazen. Matt came up behind him in the hall one day and just scented the back of his neck. Then he leaned in and said ‘you don’t exactly smell like flowers, but I bet you’d feel good.’ Stiles was disgusted and took off. He told Scott and Allison, even Danny, who created a human wall around him until Matt, more or less, backed off. He hadn’t been in Stiles’ space anymore, but he resorted to regular bullying.

“Christ. Leave me alone,” Stiles groaned and tried to stand again.

“I dunno. Seems like I should stick around. See, I know when your next heat is. A little over a week from now. I bet, if I find you at the right time, we could have a lot of fun. I know you don’t have an alpha,” Matt crouched and reached out to touch Stiles’ chin. Stiles slapped his hand away and growled. Matt, however, growled louder in response and pushed Stiles hard and moved to pin his hips.

“Get off!” Stiles shouted.

“That’s the plan,” his eyes briefly flashed. His omega instincts wanted him to submit, but he had a clear head and just wanted to be far away. He threw up his elbow and got Matt in the nose. Matt started bleeding right away and clawed Stiles across the chest. Stiles cried out.

“You bitch,” he hissed and grabbed Stiles’ wrists.

“Stop! Fuck – let go!” Stiles was frantic. Before Matt could do anything else there was a roar behind them. Matt stiffened and suddenly was flung back. Stiles looked up to see Derek Hale shoving Matt hard to the ground.

“What about his very clear demand to ‘stop’ did you not quite understand?” Derek was half-shifted and only an inch from Matt’s face.

“He’s just – just an omega. He was mouthing off,” Matt attempted.

“That doesn’t give you permission,” he snarled at Matt’s answer. Stiles was clutching his chest and curled into the side of the car. Laura was hovering over the scene and stepped towards Stiles, her hand rubbing tiny circle on his back.

“I – he – “

“Enough,” Derek snapped, “You go near him or any omega again I will have you cast out of this territory. My territory. Do you understand?”

“Yes, alpha,” Matt managed. Derek reluctantly let go and Matt scrambled away. He turned to see Laura soothing the scared omega and paused. Laura was a beta and could easily help calm the boy. Derek might make him more on edge. He shifted back and took a tentative step forward. Stiles tensed up again and Laura stopped moving. Derek’s nostrils flared and his eyes flashed for a second. Stiles’ eyes widened and he started moving away from them on his heels.

“I – um. I need to go,” he breathed out and bolted to his jeep. Derek and Laura watched it peel out of the lot.

“Who was that?” Derek asked quietly.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Laura replied.

“Is he ok?” he continued.

“He will be. Cora has mentioned him before. He’s nice and weird, mostly. He only had some superficial wounds,” Laura tilted her head, watching her brother’s face as he mulled over that information.

“His – I…lets go home,” he shook his head and Laura just pursed her lips.

 

Stiles was knocking on Lydia’s front door and holding his jacket tight over his chest. She opened the door and her eyes widened quickly. She wretched his hands apart and saw the marks on his sternum and furrowed her brow.

“Get in here,” she pulled him inside and wrapped her arms around him right away.

“I’ll be ok, Lyds,” Stiles mumbled into her hair.

“I know you will be. But this needs to stop. I’m going to demand the Hales do something about this,” she was guiding him to the bathroom so she could clean and dress his scratches.

“No need. Derek and Laura showed up and stopped it. He told Matt that he would kick him out of the territory if he bothered me or any other omega again,” he revealed.

“Oh, that’s lucky. I was wondering why you smelled a bit like Laura,” Lydia cut his shirt away and frowned as she cleaned away all the dried blood.

“She was trying to calm me down,” Stiles sighed.

“She’s good at that,” Lydia smirked. Lydia and Laura had been flirting with each other for years, both betas and both fierce. They kept this dalliance to themselves and were letting it play out to a painfully slow degree. Stiles had secondary blue balls from it. The next few minutes were quiet as Lydia worked. Afterwards, they piled onto her couch, his head in her lap, as they watched a movie. Stiles was just tired, the adrenaline having faded and the stress of the day weighing him down. She was stroking his hair until he fell asleep. He twitched in his sleep as Lydia struggled to keep his body calm. A strong and caring alpha could take his tension away and make him feel safe. If he didn’t spend so much of his time alone he might be better at this. But his mom died and his dad was always at work. So, Stiles got by…barely.

She knew she should probably wake him up and send him home, but she couldn’t bring herself to wake him. She could let him stay the night and wake him an hour before the trial. It wasn’t as if he needed to prepare beyond taking a shower and wearing clean clothes, he’d probably be shirtless during the trial anyway. She knew that Derek was going to rely on smell alone and would more than likely be blind folded as omegas were brought into the room. He’d scent them and they’d scent him and they’d go from there. Stiles had no desire to be picked, not really. He was so certain he wouldn’t be. Lydia just wanted him to be safe and happy. He whimpered into her lap and she pulled a blanket over him as she relaxed into the cushions.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia had driven him to the trial that morning. He showered at hers, using scent-neutral soap so as not to mask his natural smell. He wore a loose t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it and slim-fit jeans. He was bouncing on his heels and nervously chewing on his thumb. Lydia accompanied him into the building, some omegas were waiting outside while others were being processed with officials. There were about 10 or so there. They each had scheduled slots, Stiles’ having one of the earlier ones. However, if Derek found an omega, the other slots would all be cancelled and no one else would need to go through the trial. As Stiles and Lydia walked through the lobby of the building they saw Heather practically sprinting towards them, her facing breaking out in a huge grin.

“Stiles!” she squealed.

“Heather? You seem happy. Can I assume he thought you smelled icky?” Stiles snickered.

“He didn’t even bother scenting me. Not really. He said he could ‘smell my utter disgust’,” she mocked, “He doesn’t want an omega who doesn’t want him.”

“That’s – wow,” Stiles gaped.

“I told you he’s not bad. He’s not some barbarian,” Lydia nudged him.

“Well, at least he’ll be nice about me not smelling too hot,” he shrugged and fiddled with his pockets. Lydia and Heather both rolled their eyes.

“Stilinski, My – M…Stilinski!?” a man called out. Stiles just stared at him and walked forward without much consideration.

“You can just call me Stiles,” he informed the man with the clipboard, “I know my name is a little whacky and a bit of a tongue twister.”

“Well,” the man looked him over and took a deep breath through his nose, it wrinkled as he took in Stiles’ scent, “I don’t suppose it will matter too much.” That was a reaction Stiles was fairly used to. The man was definitely an alpha and just another in a long line of all the ones who rejected him by scent alone. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Instructions; you will remove your shoes, sock and shirt. You will enter the room and wait for him to address you. He will approach you and scent you first, or ask that you scent him. After he is done he will send you out and call in the next omega. Understand?” he droned.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Stiles gave a mock salute and started removing the mentioned items. He set them down outside the door and waited. He was working himself up again, getting nervous. He knew he’d just be turned away again, but this was in an official capacity. It would just solidify his status as an unworthy and undesirable omega. The only silver lining he could think of was not having to worry about bending to the whim of an alpha. But it also meant he would always be a bit vulnerable to people like Matt. The doors opened and fellow student Jennifer Blake stepped out. She looked angry.

“I understand that you were rejected,” the man stared.

“Yes,” she snarled. She turned and eyes Stiles before scoffing, “He’s just going to reject you too. Don’t even bother going in.”

“I wouldn’t if he wasn’t so deadest on this weird Cinderella storyline,” Stiles snorted.

“Ugh,” Jennifer rolled her eyes and stomped off. Stiles watched her go and was a bit surprised. She was a highly sought after omega; beautiful and intelligent, plus she apparently smelled like flowers. Not that omegas could scent others in the same way.

“You can go in now,” the man interrupted his thought process. Stiles nodded and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Derek was seated at a chair towards the back of the room. He did have a blindfold on and looked pensive. Stiles stood tentatively at the hallway point and waited. Derek’s nostrils flared and his shoulders lifted. Stiles braced himself for it; the look of disgust, the wince, the variety of facial expressions he could make upon taking in the rancid smell that Stiles apparently omitted. Derek was suddenly directly in front of him and pressed his face into Stiles’ neck. His entire body tensed and he could feel the hot breath of the alpha against his skin. He felt pleasure rush through his body and the smell of alpha began to soak into this flesh. He felt warm and calloused hands settled on his waist, a very unfamiliar feeling.

“You – you smell – what’s your name,” Derek mumbled against his skin.

“Stiles,” he squeaked. Derek abruptly pulled back and ripped his blindfold off. Suddenly he was met with bright green eyes.

“You have the prettiest eyes,” he announced.

“What?” Stiles gasped.

“You smell like waffles and cinnamon and rainstorms,” he leaned forward and soon his and Stiles’ chest were flushed.

“Oh,” he blushed in response.

“How do you not know how perfect you smell?” Derek cocked his head.

“The last alpha to scent me told me I smelled like vinegar,” Stiles looked down where his feet would’ve been, but he just saw Derek’s broad chest.

“They were wrong,” Derek stated, “You’re the omega from yesterday.” The scratches on his chest were clear and irritated. One of Derek’s fingers started trailing over the deepest one and the pain ebbed away as small black lines traveled up his arm.

“You smell nice too,” Stiles whispered before he swallowed roughly, “Do, uh…are you going to claim me now?” Derek paused and looked back to his eyes.

“No,” he quirked, “I was going to ask to court you.”

“You are?” Stiles worried his lips. Derek gently grabbed is chin and tugged his lip from between his teeth.

“I’m very tempted to warn you about biting something I intend to make mine. My wolf is getting very possessive after only a few breaths of you,” the older man kept one hand on his face while the other settled on the small of his back, bringing their hips closer.

“I wanted to thank you – for yesterday. I’m sorry I ran off. I was a bit scared,” Stiles stammered.

“Its ok. I almost went after you. You – you smelled a bit bitter with fear but you also smelled like blueberry muffins and you looked so cute,” Derek brushed his bottom with his thumb, “Wait here.” Derek stepped behind them and opened the door. He stepped out, grabbed Stiles’ clothes and told the man by the door that he was not going to be seeing any more omegas. When he turned back he handed Stiles in clothes. He got dressed quickly and just waited for Derek to give him a direction or make a request.

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked, before Stiles could even answer his stomach grumbled. Derek chuckled and gently grabbed Stiles’ hand, leading him out a side door. There were some people staring, omegas and the people they brought with them, as they watched Derek and Stiles exit. Some looked really surprised. Lydia was standing off to the side with Heather and she was giving him a huge smile, eyes a bit wet.

They approached Derek’s sports car and Stiles stopped. The car was beautiful and something out of Stiles’ wet dream. He loved his jeep, but if could have afforded something this lavish then he would have bought it. Of course, his dad would probably hate it more than the jeep. Worst-case scenario the jeep would just break down. In a sports car Stiles, would just be reckless. As he eyed it more he began to consider how much money Derek had. His family was exceedingly wealthy, owning the bulk of the territory. They had been in control of Beacon Hills for over a century. It all fell to Derek after the death of his parents. His uncle Peter would have taken it over if he hadn’t been in a coma for several years. By the time he woke up, Derek was already an adult and running it somewhat effectively with his sister Laura. So, he let them keep it and chose to just advise when asked. He never really wanted to lead, just reap the benefits that came with leadership.

“This is a really, really nice care,” Stiles commented as he slid into the passenger’s seat.

“It is. I like it, anyway. Laura hates it. Cora wants to steal it from me,” Derek smirked.

“Can’t she just afford to buy her own?” Stiles’ cocked an eyebrow.

“We have the money, but I’m not exactly going to give her permission. It’d be like asking for her to get a million speeding tickets,” he remarked, “So, what sounds good to you?”

Stiles thought about it. His heat was in a week and he usually began to load up on carbs leading up to it. When working through heats alone they tended to last much longer than if there was a partner. He had never had a partner during one before, never asked any friends to help him. But there was Derek maybe…no, he didn’t want to think about it. He would. He was sure that evening he would have many vivid fantasies about Derek knotting him over and over again. Maybe he’d be gentle and whisper sweet words in his ear. Or he’d be rough and pin his hips to the bed.

“I feel like you aren’t thinking about food…” Derek mumbled. Stiles blushed furiously, he forgot that werewolves could smell things like fear, sadness, and even arousal. Being a human, he didn’t have that particular ability.

“Sorry…my thoughts drifted a bit. Pizza maybe? Or pasta. My heat is in a week and I usually eat a lot of calories,” as soon as the word ‘heat’ stumbled out of Stiles’ mouth Derek almost slammed on the brakes.

“I – umm. Pasta. We can get pasta from this place by my loft. It’s really good. Promise,” he breathed out.

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles was still blushing, “Sorry again…about that. I’m…I don’t actually have an excuse.”

“Its ok. You smell like honey when you were thinking about…the things I am definitely going to ask you about later,” he laughed.

“Does it mean something that I always smell like food to you?” Stiles snorted.

“Mmm, definitely,” he winked before they continued towards the restaurant. Stiles tried desperately not to think about the way he winked or the way his hands were gripping the steering wheel, but he failed and Derek just shot him another smile. They parked and entered the place, it was warm and smelled like heaven as far as Stiles was concerned. The lighting was somewhat dim and it was almost intimate. The hostess greeted them, and omega girl somewhere in her early 20s. She gave Derek a predatory look and licked her lips as they approached. Stiles just shrank a bit, but Derek hooked his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled their bodies close. The hostess faltered and gave a smile.

“Table for 2?” she asked.

“Yes, please. A booth by the window. Preferably,” he smiled in return and she took them to their seats. She left them with their menus and left the table. Stiles already knew he just wanted a giant plate of spaghetti and meatballs with as much parmesan cheese as they could reasonably give him. Derek rolled his eyes and ordered the same when the waiter came.

“So, thanks for lunch,” Stiles started.

“Its not something you really have to thank me for,” Derek gave.

“It is though. Its nice. The only person that ever takes me out to dinner or anything is my dad. My best friends all have mates or partners otherwise. We haven’t really gone out together since they all paired up,” he shrugged.

“Well, if you allow me to court you, I can assure that we will do this often,” Derek soothed.

“Yea. About that. Are you sure you want to court someone like me? I have ADHD, I’m clumsy, I somehow smell good to you and I’m pretty sure that’s a fluke and I’ll start smelling like old sauerkraut or something any day now,” he rambled. Derek just gave him a hard look before taking a deep breath and grabbing Stiles’ hand.

“I don’t care about the ADHD. They have drugs for that and therapy and any other resource you could need to treat it. And all teenage humans are clumsy,” he stated, “And you won’t start smelling bad to me. I think I’ve been catching whiffs of you for a year or so now. I’m lucky you were unmated and came to the trials. Otherwise I never would’ve known.”  

“But what about someone like Jennifer? I always hear that she smells like flowers,” he pressed.

“She did smell like flowers,” he rolled his eyes, “She smelled like fake flowers. The overly strong smelling kind humans use to freshen up the smell of their homes. Or like a scented candle. I was getting a headache just being in a confined space with her.”

“Oh,” he furrowed his brow.

“Weres have sensitive senses of smell. Think of everything being amplified to a certain degree. Which means we can also suss out who would be a compatible mate and who wouldn’t be,” he explained.

“So we’re just compatible?” Stiles asked.

“We’re more than compatible,” Derek began, but then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. When he looked at the screen he tightened his lips for a second, “I need to take this. I’ll be right back.” He rose from the table and stepped outside. Stiles waited patiently and fidgeted some. He toyed with the cloth napkin in his lap.

“Stilinski?” he heard form over his shoulder. He turned to see Jackson walking in, a smug look on his face.

“Yes, Jackson?” he sighed in annoyance. Jackson was a bit of a bully. Which was putting it very mildly. As Jackson stepped closer Stiles was assaulted by the smell of an alpha close to rut. Stiles wrinkled his nose and leaned away from him.

“Ya know, even close to rut you still smell foul. But I’d be willing to give you a go. Haven’t had a virgin before. And I know you’re a virgin,” Jackson was hovering over the table and eyeing Stiles in a way he hadn’t encountered often but hated it all the same.

“That is very generous of you,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “But I’m sort of on a date right now. Very nice alpha. Much bigger too.”

“I’m so sure. You paying him to give you his time?” Jackson chuckled darkly, “I’d do it for free.” He touched his hand to Stiles’ jaw and there was a loud growl that echoed through the restaurant as soon as contact was made.

“You will take your hand off my mate unless you want me to rip your spine out,” Derek warned. Jackson removed his hand and turned. As soon as his eyes landed on Derek they widened almost comically.

“I – I didn’t know,” he started.

“Oh? If he had been alone you still would have pursued despite his protests?” Derek glared.

“I was just playing around – “

“No you weren’t. You are one of those asshole alphas who think they’re entitled whenever they’re in rut. Though, and I’m guessing here, you are probably like that the rest of the time too. You will apologize and leave the premises,” he demanded.

“Sorry, Stiles,” Jackson pressed and he turned tail. Derek watched him go before rejoining Stiles at the table.

“You have rescued me twice in two days,” Stiles commented.

“Well, there are a lot of jerks around,” Derek grinned.

“You’re in charge. Couldn’t you just demand they all leave or behave nicely?” Stiles joked.

“That might be an abuse of my authority. However, I have considered issuing some policies regarding the treatment of omegas. Cora has been telling me about some less than savory practices happening around town. Seems like some people are hardcore traditionalists and have come to resort to acting like animals. I was given a report of an omega female who was attacked on her college campus. She was on her way to a heat center when she was cornered. Thankfully, an officer was nearby and stopped the assault. I’ve ordered that all heat centers provide escorts to and from for every client should they not have an escort of their own. The police will provide additional detail near centers. I also read about some forced claimings over in Utah. You know, where alphas forcibly bite an omega to become their alpha mate and having complete authority. But you know how they are in Utah. I want to put statutes in place to prevent someone from trying that here,” he explained.

“How would protect someone after being forcibly claimed? You know how biology works. The alphas could just prevent anyone from finding out. Or even control them from prison,” Stiles added.

“Did you know you can undo claiming bites? Derek informed and Stiles gaped, “In fact, there’s a small window of time after a bite happens where the body can just reject it. If someone were able to get to a hospital in time then we could ensure the bite is rejected. If that window closes there are medications and rituals that can undo a claim. I would make sure those were provided as well. Betas divorce from alphas and omegas all the time. It only seems to be alphas and omegas who have biological mandates. We can use science to advance,” Derek finished.

“That would be a really good thing, Derek. I mean, I’ve heard so many horror stories. Sorta glad that no one but you thinks I smell good,” he frowned.

“You do know you’re really cute too, right?” Derek leaned forward on the table. Stiles blushed again and their food was arriving. Over food they talked about a whole number of things. He learned about what Derek had studied in school; history and law. Stiles told him how he wanted to go into criminal justice or forensics. But he also liked so many other subjects he was afraid he would spread himself  too thin.

“If…if you were my alpha…would I be allowed to go to college?” Stiles asked quietly. Derek was in charge of the territory and it was unlikely he could leave for long periods of time, and his dream school was not in Beacon Hills. It wasn’t even in California.

“Of course you could,” Derek replied with a puzzled expression. Lydia’s own mother was an omega whose alpha mate wouldn’t let her go to college no matter how brilliant she was or how many schools she got into. The woman was relieved when Lydia was born a beta and seemed to inherit all her smarts. She could go anywhere she wanted.

“Even if it was on the east coast?” Stiles tempted.

“You could go to a school in London if you wanted. If you were my mate it wouldn’t be like I owned you. Plus, Laura also runs the territory. I’m not needed 24/7. I can travel,” he soothed.

“But…what about – “

“Your heats? Afraid I wouldn’t come out every 6 weeks for them?” Derek said in almost a teasing tone. Stiles bit his lip.

“That’s an awful lot of effort to put in for me,” Stiles mumbled.

“How about you let me decide what is too much effort and what’s not,” Derek let his foot brush up the length of Stiles’ calf. They eventually finished their meal in a comfortable silence and they left. The sun was close to setting and Stiles had no idea what to do with himself. Does he go home? Does he call Scott or Lydia?

“Do you – do you want to come over? We could watch a movie?” Derek tilted his head and gestured towards his car.

“Oh yea? Would we get all cozy on the couch when you could accidentally let your hands wander all over my young and supple body?” he scoffed.

“It wouldn’t be accidental,” Derek stared and his eyes looked a bit darker than before. Stiles swallowed and then nodded. He climbed into the car and drove the few blocks to Derek’s place. They were quiet on the walk up and Stiles was more comfortable than he had been expecting to be. His loft was minimalist, one long couch and a loveseat with a coffee table. There was a television mounted on the wall with 2 bookshelves on either side. There were stairs leading up to where he suspected Derek’s bedroom was. Everything was dark blue and cream. He loved it. Derek toed off his shoes and removed his jacket. Stiles did the same and stood awkwardly while Derek moved around the place. Candles were lit and blankets were taken out of a closet. He motioned for Stiles to come closer. Before sitting on the couch Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, pressing his face to Stiles’ neck and taking a deep breath. Another shive ran up Stiles’ spine. He let his hands smooth down Derek’s back and fist lightly in his shirt. Derek’s nose moved up Stiles’ throat until their faces were touching. Stiles wanted to kiss him, he wanted to know if his lips were soft, if he would like the way the beard scratched against his chin. Stiles just decided to go for it and brought his lips to Derek’s. The moment they collided both of them moaned quietly. Stiles brought his arms up around Derek’s neck and the wolf wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. Stiles breathed in the alpha scent and almost melted. Derek smelled like lightning and maple syrup and falling leaves in November.

He tilted his head to get better access and slowly parted his lips. Derek wasted no time before plunging his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and getting a taste of him. He could feel Derek’s claws on his hips and loved the way their tongues moved together. He pressed his body up harder against the firm chest. He felt Derek walking them backwards until the wall was against his back. He let Derek push him up against it and suddenly their hips were grinding together. He could feel Derek slowly get hard, the line on his cock rubbing against Stiles’ hip. He took a deep breath and pulled back, Derek’s eyes were red and hungry. Stiles smiled and kissed the wolf’s chin.

“So, that movie,” he managed. Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles’ before pulling back.

“Yes. Movie,” he sighed.

“Great first kiss though. I’ll leave you an amazing yelp review,” Stiles snickered. Derek’s eyes shot up to Stiles’ lips then eyes.

“First?” he tested.

“Well, duh. You were the first to actually want any of what I bring to the table,” he giggled.

“I…like that. Being the first. My wolf very much wants to be the only,” he revealed.

“Lets get through a movie night and see how he feels about that,” Stiles dragged Derek towards the couch and they sat. Derek grabbed a control and let his back rest against the arm of the couch with his legs splayed open. He motioned of Stiles to sit between them, and he did without much hesitation. He let his head fall back against Derek’s collar bone and started the film.

 

It was over an hour later when Stiles awoke to a dark room with warm arms wrapped around him. He remembered he was at Derek’s and they were still on his couch. He was so comfortable and every muscle in his bone felt like jello.

“You’re awake,” Derek whispered against the shell of his ear.

“Mhmm. Sorry I fell asleep,” he replied sleepily.

“Its ok. I liked having you sleeping here. Means you feel safe with me,” he held Stiles tighter.

“I do. You’re kind and thoughtful. And super hot,” he smiled into the dark.

“Ridiculous,” Derek breathed and pulled them deeper into the couch. Stile spun around and turned so his face as on Derek’s chest and he was looking up at Derek’s face. Derek smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

“I like you,” Stiles hummed.

“Good,” he laughed, “I like you too.”

“I don’t want you to claim me,” he muttered, Derek’s face fell, “No! Not right now. I want you to claim me. But later. After I graduate.” Derek smiled again and the room began to smell like apple pie.

“I intended to wait anyway,” Derek sighed.

“But I expect all the courting. Lots of kissing. Maybe loads of oral sex until I throw myself at you and you just can’t resist,” he listed with glee.

“I can be amendable to that,” he smirked and started kissing Stiles’ neck, licking from his throat to his ear.

“More of that. Yes,” Stiles whimpered. Derek growled lightly in his chest and tugged Stiles up into his lap. They began to kiss again as hips rolled against one another. Each kiss got more desperate with each passing second. Stiles felt like he was going to cum in his pants like the teenager that he was. He wanted Derek as his boyfriend, partner, alpha, anything.

“You’re going to have to meet my dad before we get more serious,” Stile pulled back.

“I’m sure John will be fine with it,” he replied before taking Stiles’ earlobe between his teeth. He didn’t even have the wherewithal to follow up on that and just relaxed into the feeling of Derek all around him.

 

The next morning, they had breakfast with Stiles’ dad. Derek made his intentions clear and started courting in a very traditional sense. When his rut came during Stiles heat the next week he slaughtered a deer and left it on Stiles’ porch. Every day. For 6 days. John joked that they had vension for months. Lydia and Laura teased them both a lot. Derek was proud of Stiles and announced him to the public as the future alpha-mate. Matt all but disappeared from BH and Jackson was on his best behavior after that. Stiles got an early acceptance letter to Harvard, so did Lydia. Derek and Laura were going to have to work out a visitation schedule since both of their mates would be in the same place. Stiles and Lydia decided to treat it like the weirdest custody agreement ever crafted.

 

 

4 Months Later

                “Stiles. Fuck,” Derek panted as his fingers scratched along Stiles’ scalp. Stiles was deepthroating Derek like a champ and the wolf was lost with every swipe and twirl of the boy’s tongue. Derek threw his head back and tried to keep himself from cuming. They had been doing this for months, fast and dirty hand jobs or blow jobs until Stiles was ready for have penetrative sex. During his last heat Derek fingered Stiles’ and fucked him with a dildo for days. Stiles ended up blowing him most of the time too. It was wonderful while also torturous. Soon he pulled off with a loud pop.

                “That’s the plan,” he purred. Stile pushed Derek back and moved to straddle him. He had been fingering himself open the entire time he had been distracting Derek with his tongue and throat. He grabbed Derek’s cock, lined it up and sank down without giving Derek any warning.

                “Oh god! Stiles! Wha – “

                “Wanted it. Couldn’t wait anymore,” Stile moaned and rolled his hips. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he grabbed Stiles’ hips roughly and fucked up into him. Derek was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in existence, and to Derek he was.

                “Oh, Stiles. Love you. So much,” he managed through each thrust.

                “Love you too, alpha,” he grinned down and let Derek control each motion.

                “Gotta – need – Fuck,” Derek’s fangs were elongating and Stiles barred his neck.

                “Do it,” Stiles pressed their chest together and Derek bit down. Stiles shouted and came almost immediately. Derek kept his teeth clamped down and his knot swelled and caught on Stiles’ rim. They were locked together as Derek finally came hard and fast into Stiles’ tight heat.

                “Mmmm, Derek,” Stiles breathed out and kissed every inch of bare flesh in front of his face.

                “I can feel our bond forming,” Derek murmured and let his lips glide along Stiles’ neck and down his chest.

                “Me too. It feels amazing. I feel like I’m becoming whole,” Stiles turned up Derek’s face to kiss him, “I’m so happy you decided to fall back on archaic traditions to find a mate.”

                “You’re such a brat,” Derek laughed.

                “Your brat though,” Stiles said against his lips.

                “True. Best brat ever,” he chuckled.


End file.
